Baking For Dummies
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and thirty-seven: Brittany finds recipes confusing, so she goes to Quinn for a lesson in baking.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 16th cycle. Now cycle 17!_

* * *

**"Baking for Dummies"  
Quinn & Brittany  
_As made on request, in thanks for a service on LJ :)  
(sorry if the format is weird, net cafe computer is weird, blah. will fix when I'm home, I've got class shortly!)_**

They were no longer complaining about the wheelchairs, not after the rush broke from the bake sale and they could finally relax and sit back. Quinn was tasked with counting and straightening the money they had earned. As she was stacking the dollar bills, she could feel someone looking at her. Her eyes turned right, discovering her observer, who was her former Cheerios teammate…

"Hey, Brittany," she spoke up, cutting the question out of her voice.

"That's a lot of money," she commented, though it was more or less clear that this wasn't her actual question.

"Yeah, we sold a lot of cupcakes." Quinn bowed her head over the money for a beat before continuing. "What's up?"

"I need help," Brittany started and then paused. Quinn gave a discreet nod, saying 'go on.' Brittany snapped to, carrying on. "Will you show me how to do cupcakes?"  
Quinn's eyes shifted to surprise, having never in a million years expected this.

"You… want me to…"

"You don't want to, it's okay," Brittany quickly concluded, giving a shrug, moving to stack the empty plates. Quinn looked at her, thinking, before putting the money down.

"I'll help you," she finally agreed. Brittany was smiling again.

They decided to meet after classes that afternoon, having everything they needed right there at McKinley. Quinn expected to be there first but when she arrived, there was Brittany stacking the paper baking cups on the counter.

"Hey," Quinn greeted her, startling her. The cup tower tumbled down with a light ruffle.

"Sorry," Brittany spoke softly as she got to picking up the cups and putting them back in a proper stack. Quinn came up and helped her.

"It's okay," she promised. As they stacked, Quinn asked the question she'd been pondering since Brittany had made her request, "Why'd you ask me to do this? Teaching you."

"Because you know how," Brittany answered like it was obvious.

"I mean… Why do you want to do it now, you know?"

"Oh," she nodded, understanding. "I guess I wanted to try it. I'm not good at it because I never really learned. My mom's not too fond of cupcakes…baking in general," she amended. "It's confusing."

"Doesn't have to be," Quinn insisted as the last of the paper molds were put back in place. "Here," she opened her notebook and pulled out a couple of cue cards which she laid out before her 'student.' "I made these for you in class. You've got the ingredients and the recipe, step by step."

"This is already where I get lost," Brittany explained.

"No, it's okay." Quinn got to thinking for a moment. "Look, here's what we'll do. I'll make a batch in front of you with the instructions," she indicated the cards, "Then while those are in the oven, you'll do a batch." There was a flash of panic. "I'll be there to help. If it doesn't work we'll just try again. I'm sure you can do it. And once you know how, it'll be easy," Quinn insisted.

"Like dancing," Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, that's it," Quinn agreed on the comparison. "Okay, so should I start?" Brittany gave a silent yes. "Okay, so we start the oven, get our ingredients out…"

Quinn took out the ingredients and other needed items. Brittany's eyes followed her every step. Her ability to focus was by no means a guarantee, but then some situations brought it out of her and this was apparently one of them. Quinn wasn't sure how much of the information Brittany was retaining but then she was there to learn, had sought it out, so Quinn had to believe this was good.

The ingredients mixed, the paper cups were put to their purpose, lining the spots that would soon be filled with the batter.

"I always put too much or too little," Brittany commented as this happened, so again Quinn provided her with a demonstration. Once the cupcakes were set, they were put into the oven. Taking off the mitts, Quinn looked back to Brittany.

"Your turn?" She nodded. The girl hopped off her stool and went to the other side of the counter. Quinn did the same, taking the vacated stool. She watched Brittany stand there for a beat, considering her steps before starting to reach and gather the things she needed. She turned to look back at her cue cards so many times that her ponytail didn't look like it even ceased swaying, flipping and whipping. She looked like she'd been inspired into something though, so Quinn didn't interrupt.

The items were lined on the counter, the list checked to see she had it all. Quinn had marked it all on the cards; just to be safe, she'd made two copies, to have in case Brittany lost it. If she could lose a wheelchair, who knew what would happen to those cards.

So far cool and collected in her zone, Brittany slowed down when it came to measuring. Quinn didn't want to intervene too much unless she really had to. As much as she wouldn't speak though, her face and posture did enough 'talking' that Brittany was able to pick up on it. As she'd reach for an item or start to measure it, she'd sneak a glance to Quinn, which then had Brittany's motions slow, the better to see her teacher's face go from 'no, that's wrong' to 'yes that's it,' at which point she'd shift back to her regular speed. Quinn went on watching, giving her silent instructions.

Overall there were not nearly as many disasters as she would have imagined. She had had to speak up a few times of course, but they came out of it a lot more confident than before, both of them did. Soon Brittany's cupcakes were in the oven and Quinn's were out. The two girls carried on the lesson with decorating and prompt consumption of 'batch one' while they waited.

"This is my favorite part," Brittany grinned and Quinn laughed.

"Mine too." She held up her cupcake like they were toasting and took a big bite afterwards.

"Thanks," Brittany nodded after a beat.

"Sure," Quinn smiled.

When the bell rang, they stopped. There it was, moment of truth. They got up, slow and quiet like the noise would spoil the cupcakes. Quinn took them out of the oven and put them on the counter for them to look at.

"They look okay…so far," Brittany commended. Quinn leaned in, hummed.

"Smell good," she declared. When it came time to decorate them, Brittany took great care again.

"I want to take some of these to my aunt, and my grandfather," she explained. "If they don't make us sick, anyway." Quinn didn't respond, instead she simply nodded with a smile. The set now done, there was only one thing left to do… they had to taste them. Brittany hesitated, so Quinn bit the bullet for her, cutting one cupcake in half. So far it still looked normal. Brittany's hands seemed to want to cover her mouth, clutch pearls, do something…possibly run away if Quinn started convulsing or something… She smiled.

"Go on." Quinn handed the beginner baker the other half of the cupcake, as she finished off her own half. Brittany bit, and blinked.

"Are those yours? Did we…" She couldn't believe her taste buds.

"All yours, not bad for your first batch, pretty spectacular," Quinn complimented. Brittany wore pride well. She walked off with eleven cupcakes and the one recipe that had not confused her.

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
